Pondering a story title
by This account has been disabled
Summary: This is generally about a girl who's a pirate. She runs into problems, and needs to do 'something' to survive. Rated for some swearing, like the 's' word for you young people out there.
1. The beginning

I looked out the window of the captin's cabin. The sea tossed it's way around until OH MYYYYYYYYYYY GOOOOOOD! WHAT THE-

The huge sea moster grabbed the ship and threw us into a randomly appearing blackhole. We were being STTTTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEAAAAATTTTTTTCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDD...

screams OH MMMMMMYYYYY GOOOOODD!

Just kidding. Ok Will start the story for real :D.


	2. Prolouge

Epilogue

_Sorry if this is boring, it will get better in the next chapter!_

I gazed out of the square porthole and sighed. The sea clamly tossed itself, almost to a beat. I intentionally sighed again. Dramatic? You would be to if you were handcuffed to a desk.

Placing my hand on my palm and leaning on the desk, I drowsily closed my eyes. One of my longer bangs fell in front of my eyes. I rolled my eyes and blew it off. Just as I was attempting to get back up, I heard a snap. Slowly looking over to the entrance, and to my horror, flames were spitting heat against the wooden door.

"Ack," I choked out. Quickly looking around the room I spotted a caulking iron. I swifly reached for it and jammed it into the chains holding my one hand to the table leg.

"Come on... come on..." I pleaded, wedging it deeper and deeper.

Looking back and forth from the chains to the doorway, I bit my lip and tossed it aside. The flames were getting higher. I heard thumping on the top deck. I spotted an adz, and quickly started hammering it harder into the links.

"The roof is fairly low. I hope it doesn't..." and as though it knew what I was going to say, the roof started giving way. When I finally got a chain link broken, I cheered in triumph out loud. But my celebration was interupted by a collapsing of the roof above me.

Two men, still struggling to sphear eachother, felling a heap in front of me. The flames already leaping ito the room, caught on to the timber that lay under their bodies. I quickly attempted to leap over the two men, but one grabbed my ankle. I tripped and looked behind me.

"I ain't die'n 'lone girly."

"Him!" I managed to spit out motioning to the man that lay beside him. Using my other foot to kick his jaw, he cried out in pain and relesed me. I scrambled up and took off out the door. Everything was in a panic. I dashed updeck, and tried to look for a boat. The flames thundered exploding each barel of gunpowder.

Unfortunatley, the captin spotted me and leapt off the higher deck. I started off, but he threw his arm around me, and pointed his sword to my throat.

" Your coming with me," he snarled in my ear.

"NO!" I screamed. "let me go!" I furiously kick and hollered. I finally kicked him so hard in the shin he collapsed, relesing me. I didn't hesitate to get to my feet. I grabbed a small tin of canister oil, and poured it behind me. Carefully, but swiftly, I kicked a burning piece of wood toward it.

His eyes widened with fear as he lay moaning in pain. I smirked and leapt off the side of the boat in which two men were hoisting a small wooden boat down in attempt to leave their ship. I grabbed the boat as I tumbled into the water.

They swore and hollered at me as I landed in the water, canoe splashing beside me. I grabbed a pocket knife out of my dress and rapidly cut the ropes. I didn't linger to get into the small wooden boat and paddle off.

Sure they were going to attempt find me again, I thought to myself. But I noticed dark clouds swifly coming towards us. I was still pleased 'cause knew I had nothing to worry about at that point. A flaming ship coudln't survive a sea storm. I chuckled to myself and began paddleing away.

"But yet... neither could a small life boat." I though, eyebrows narrowing in. I suddenly started to panic once more. I looked in all directions, but couldn't see land. I swallowed hard and began to paddle faster. My arms ached, but I didn't care. I kept paddleing more rapidly as many more clouds gathered. Eventually, I didn't make it to land. In fact, I didn't see land at all.


	3. Chapter 1

_OK, I hope for it to get interesting in this first REAL chapter... It was in first person at the beginning only to give you a better understanding (which i hoped worked)._

Silent. Thats what described the island. Myah laied motionless along the beach. Thinking what to do next. They would be after her, she knew that much. She pondered for a moment, sand running through her fingers and ocean waves barely touching her feet. She was thinking. About what though? Honestly, she had never really thought in her life, just did. She turned a burried her head in the sand. Her small boat was no where in site. Well, I don't think you could actually call it HER boat...

The young girl looked up at the sky. The wind was nothing but a whisper. Nothing but a ever changing person, someone who can't make up their mind.

"Where am I going with my life?" She thought aloud. "Nowhere." Her conscience replied. She snorted out loud.

She didn't even hear him behind her. The suddle boy had nothing but curiosity. She still remainded on her back. He walked up to her slowly, and suprisingly put his head over top of her, blocking the sun and laughed.

Maya, caught by suprise, jumped to her feet and wrenched out her pocket knife. Holding it out fiercly, she slowly walked backward.

His lips turned from a smile to a frown. His tanned body glisened in the sun. Myah didn't know if he spoke english or not. He had no shirt, and his chest was muscular. All he had was some torn shorts and a spear in his hand.

"Why?" He questioned, his face remaining a frown. He had a slight acccent, but appered to speak english well enough.

"I think you know why," she replied bitterly.

"Woah," he said said placing both palms in front of him. "I don't wish to hurt you."

Myah didn't relax. She stayed at a distace, not prepared to be friends with this guy anythime soon. She examined his face. His thick eyebrows stayed in an intense frown.

She sighed and threw her knife up and down. She looked to the sand falling in-between her toes. "I need... help. Please." She said, still looking at her toes.

The young boy searched her face. He slowly walked up to her and softly grabbed her her arm. "Come."

He started to run itno the forest, every once and a while looking back at her. The world was a green paradise. Even though it was a really obvious part of the island, Myah noticied a large mountain. Looking into more detail, she gasped. It was a volcano!

The brush whipped against her legs and arms. She was already exauhsted.

They came to a clearing, and Myah gasped once again. It was beautiful. The sun rised softly on the horizon, and the lake was aqua blue, shimmering delicatly against the small green feild. There were many people, more than she had ever seen on an island so small. We walked into the village. Pots hanged from the rafters of the small timber roofs, and the tall grass broken from people walking. Each person stared at her, making Myah feel more awkward then ever.


	4. Chapter 2

"The village seems innocent enough," Myah quietly thought aloud to herself.

"Marcelo! You will pay for those avacados!" A voice shouted from a stall.

"Uhm, I well," The boy leading Myah stuttered. "Quick! Run!" He whispered to her, and yanked her arm, both diasppering into the crowd.

Marcelo laughed. Myah frowned and placed her hands on her hips.

Before they could say any more, a man rushed into the village. "They ar' coming! They ar' coming! Fire! Run!" He screamed.

Seconds later, men on horses trampled into the village. A woman hit behind a curtain and protected her childern. Men with spears attempted to stop them, but they were trown aside by the strength of the animals. The horses whinnied and snorted, standing on their hind legs. The men waved the flaming torches threateningly.

Myah froze. She sharply looked around. She knew why they were there. She took off. Panting, whipping aside the brush.

When she ended up on the beach again, she glanced around. "Crap!"Myah paced.

Seconds later, Marcelo came out of the bushes. looking behind him he looked atMyah with a worried expression. " Those dang spanish people can't keep to themselves!" He cried out in anger.

Myah realized he thought something todally different from what was actually going on.

"They should go back to spain." He pouted, then paused "...but leave their horses," he smiled.

Myah liked his smile. Unlike many males she met before, it was soft. Just looking into his face made her feel as though nothing bad could ever happen to her. She felt at peace.

She wanted to sit down in the sand and let the warm caribbean sun melt her worries away. But she couldn't. Not when she was this deep into her problems. The sound of thwacking and voices grasped her and marcelo's attention. Not wanting to take a chance, she grabbed his arm and ran.

Now he knew something was up, and stopped " 'Splain." He demanded, panting.

"Not now, I must hurry." Myah gasped trying to catch her breath.

"I? No no no no, I am coming. I have no place here, my family is dead. I will come with you."

"Well," Myah started.

"No questions. I go." he insisted.

"Fine. First, I- I mean we need to head down these small islands and make our way to the largest island, Peral. It isn't known by many people, but it is curtial that I get there within the next few days. Understand?"

"Yes..." Marcelo trailed off." Gazing behind Myah, he noticed shadows in the far end of the beach from which they were running. He squinted, and noticed them on horses. His eyes widedned and whispered, "Run."


End file.
